


Fuck Your Damn Cereal

by fuckingchrisevans (IOUAMarauder)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grocery Shopping, I'm so sorry, Shit I forgot Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOUAMarauder/pseuds/fuckingchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clints turn to go shopping for the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Your Damn Cereal

Now that the Avengers were living together they had a rota. Well, of course they did. Someone had to do the shopping and it was only fair that they took it in turns. Except for Thor? They’d agreed that Thor would never go shopping after the time he’d accidentally knocked over all the shelves in the store. Anyway, that was the only thing they needed a rota for seeing as each Avenger cleaned up after his or herself and there was never really any other things to worry about except for who chose the movie on movie night but that’s a whole other story. Clint stared down at the list he had been given.

               “Everything’s on here, right?” He asked, reading out the list. Milk. Bread. The basics along with a few other foods.

               “Cereal. Don’t forget to buy cereal.” Tony interrupted. Clint wrote it down quickly.

               “Healthy cereal. It has to be healthy.” Steve said. Clint nodded and wrote ‘healthy’ by the side.

               “I would like some Pop-Tarts, friend. They are truly delightful.” Thor stated. Clint nodded and looked to Natasha.

               “Nat, you want anything?”

               “I’m good.” She replied. Clint nodded once more.

               “Right, I’ll be back soon.” He said leaving Stark Tower or as it was more commonly known now the Avengers Tower. The closest Wal-Mart wasn’t too far away but it had still taken him a while to get there but what was he really supposed to expect in New York? He stepped out of his car and glanced down at the list again ignoring the looks from people who were also out shopping. He stepped inside the shop with a trolley. He walked up the first aisle. Fruit and vegetables. He picked up several different pieces of fruit. Bananas. Apples. Oranges. Grapes. A few plums too wouldn’t hurt. He glanced at a melon before shrugging.

               “Sure, why not.” He mumbled to himself, putting it in the cart with the other pieces of fruit before he carried on walking.

               Next came the fridges. He walked through picking up butter and margarine, cheese, sausages, sausage rolls, ham. Everything on the list. He’d even turned his hearing aids off by this point so he could focus and block out the whispers from little girls and boys going “Look Mummy! Isn’t that that Hawk-guy?”.

               Soon he had reached all the breakfast stuff. Cereals and Pop-Tarts. He glanced at the many boxes. Cornflakes. Tony would like those but then next to those were cereals that had fruit mixed in. Much healthier. Steve would like that cereal but he’d told Thor he would get Pop-Tarts. He couldn’t afford it all. Yes, he was an Avenger but Tony wasn’t about to lend him any money and he didn’t exactly get paid well despite helping to save the world. He glanced around once more. “Crunchy Nut.” He mumbled. “Tasha likes that.” He hesitated looking around all the shelves and then grinned. “Crunchy Nut it is.” He decided, tossing it into the cart before moving onto the check-out. Needless to say, there was an argument when he got home but he didn’t care. He’d made Natasha happy by buying her favourite cereal when she didn’t ask for it and that made up for all the screaming and shouting, and even that one almost-hammer-in-the-face from the other Avengers.


End file.
